Der Zirkus
Ich hasste den Zirkus, das tue ich immer noch. Also, wenn meine Freunde fragten, ob ich mit ihnen in den Zirkus mitkommen will, lehnte ich die Einladung ab. Ich hatte etwa drei Freunde, die versuchten mich mitzunehmen. Ich ignorierte ihre Bitten, Erpressungen und Piesackereien. Da war meine beste Freundin, Rhea. Sie hatte lange blond-bräunliche Haare, die sie normalerweise in einem unordentlchen Pferdeschwanz trug. Sie hatte tiefblaue Augen, die einem immer zu lächeln brachten. Sie war die eine, der ich alle meine Geheimnisse anvertrauen konnte und sie sagte mir ihre. Ein anderer war ihr Freund, Vincent, ein sehr, ähhh, spitzbübischer Typ. Er hatte längere braune Haare und schokoladenfarbige, braune Augen (igtt Schokolade). Er war einer mit dem man immer lachen und spontan sein konnte, aber nicht jemand, dem man seine Geheimnisse anvertrauen konnte (Er ist ein Junge, demnach). Die letzte war die lästige eine, die Rose genannt wurde. Sie hatte ihre Haare pink gefärbt, ein wenig verrückt, ich weiß, aber jeder mochte sie trotzdem. Sie hatte auch braune Augen. Oh ja, ich bin Kenny, ich weiß, ist ein Jungenname, aber ich bin ein Mädchen und habe dunkelbraunes ( nach unten heller werdendes) Haar, das bis zu meinen Schultern reicht und mein Pony überdeckt eines meiner Augen. Ich habe hellblaue Augen, die leicht weißlich werden in der Sonne. Schließlich gab ich auf, wegen ihrem lästgem Gewinsel, sodass ich akzeptierte, aber ich bedauere. Jeder lachete mich aus,weil sie wissen, dass ich Zikusse hasste. Bald kam der Tag, an dem Vincents Mutter uns alle mitnahm und uns am Zirkus absetzte. Ich schlurfte mit den Füßen vom Auto weg, zum Zirkus. Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen, ob das Auto bereits weg ist, schluckte und machte meinen ersten Schritt in den Zirkus. Ich dachte, ich höre jemanden hinter mir laufen. "Herrgott, wenn du es bist, Vincent, bist du tot!" sagte ich verärgert. Keine Antwort... Ich warf einen Blick hinter mich. Niemand. Sah nach vorne. Wieder niemand. "Hallo?!" Ich schrie, bekam Angst. Ich blickte mich um und versuchte zu sehen, wo alle waren. Alles, was ich sah, war Leere, nichts als Schwarz. "Kenny!" Ich hörte ein Rufen, vielleicht war es Rhea? Ich öffne meine Augen, sah Rhea, Vincent und Rose mich anstarrend, ich schaute sie an. "Was?" sagte ich verständnslos. "Nichts... Nur hast du deine Augen eine ganze Zeit lang zugehabt. Los, gehen wir zu den Clowns!" sagte Rose. Ich starrte sie an, dann murmelte sie: "Trottel..." WIe ich schon sagte, ich hasse Clowns und wollte nicht irgentwas mit ihnen zu tun haben. Deshalb war ich verärgert, als Rose sagte: " Gehen wir und sehen uns die Clowns an!" Ich murmelte vor mich hin. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand merkte, dass ich murmelte. Als meine Augen auf das Zirkuszelt trafen, war ich überwältig, wie groß es war, die Form und alles. Es war groß, die Farben waren hell, rot und gelb- Gelb macht mich verrückt! "Wow! Sieht das nicht toll aus!?", schrie Rose. "Ich denke, es funktioniert.", antwortet Vincent. "Ich finde, es sieht schön aus!", kommentiert Rhea. Ich seufzte, es würde eine lange Nacht werden. Meine Freunde liefen voraus, sodass manche Leute sie anstarrten. Ich sah sie an, hinhaltend. Als ich ging, überkam mich ein kalter Schauer, der über meinen Rücken fegte, die Art, die einen stoppen lässt. Ich stand dort für eine Weile, dann sah ich mich nach meinen Freunden um. Als ich sie sah, ging ich langsam nach oben, wo sie saßen. Sie unterhielten sich und bemerkten mich erst nicht. Was gut war, so würden sie nicht bemerken, dass ich Angst hatte vor Clowns. Im Inneren war es größer als ich erwartet hatte. Es hatte Sitze, die abgestuft waren und wir waren an der Unterseite, der besten Aussicht. Oh nein. Ich wette, sie haben es auf mich abgesehen, nach all dem. Meine Freunde haben mich schließlich bemerkt. "Das wird großartig werden, nicht wahr!?" grinste Vincent. "Oi! Tu doch nicht so Vincent!" Rief Rose und boxte ihn. "Ich will hier NICHT sein...", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Ich blicke sie an. Sie kämpfen, während Rhea mich traurig ansah, als die beiden stritten. Ich seufzte und fühlte wieder dieses kalte Gefühl, als die Lichter ausgingen. Ich war wieder in der dunklen Halle. "Ugh, nicht schon wieder." seufzte ich und mich um, auf der Suche nach einem Leuchten oder einem Ausweg. Jetzt wieder die Schritte, mein Herz raste. Nichts anders, also wusste ich, ich wäre in Sicherheit, aber hat mich nicht Rose letztes mal geweckt? Nun, zumindest bekomme ich zu sehen, wo die Schritte herkommen, oder was oder wer mit mir machen würde, wenn Rose mich nicht bald aufweckt. Ich hörte ein Lied, dass ich hasste. Es ging ungefähr so: Kleine Miezekatze, Kleine Miezekatze, Kleine, verlorene Miezekatze, Wo auf der Welt ist dein Zuhause? Es ließ mein Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ich hörte dieses Lied nur einmal. In meinem Alptraum sang es ein Clown. Ich wollte jetzt hier raus und nie wiederkommen. Ich rief: "Holt mich hier raus!! Irgendjemand! Bitte holt mich hier raus!" Die Schritte kamen näher und der Gesang wurde lauter und lauter. "Oh, man, Kenny verpasste die Show...", hörte ich eine Stimme sagen. Diesmal dachte ich, es war Rhea. "Lasst sie uns aufwecken...", sagte ein anderer, Vincent wahrscheinlich, da es ein Junge war. Ich wachte wieder auf und schnappte nach Luft. Ein Tropfen Schweiß lief mein Gesicht hinunter. "Ich will... weg... von hier." Es gelang mir, was zu sagen, ich war außer Atem. "Was auch immer..." sagte Rose, als würde sie nicht realisieren, was ich wollte, "Ich will ein Autogramm von diese Clown, kommt jemand von euch mit?" "Nein! Rose, bitte! Können wir jetzt gehen!?" schrie ich. "Ich muss eins bekommen..." sagte sie. Dann lief sie raus, hinter die Bühne. Ich seufzte, atmete tief durch und lief ihr nach, sodass Rhea und Vincent allein aus dem Zirkus gingen. Ich hätte nicht gehen dürfen, ich sollte nicht hinter Rhea hinter her, dann würde ich jetzt nicht so große Angst vor der Halle haben, es ist kalt, dunkel und mit einer gefährlichen Atmosphäre gefüllt. "Rose! Warte auf mich!", rufe ich nach ihr. Es ist nicht normal, weil ich nicht schneller laufen kann als sie. Bin ich verlangsamt. Durch etwas... Ich kann nicht entkommen. Ich kann nicht vor meinem Alptraum weglaufen. Der Clown, ohne Augen, scharfen Zähnen und sein Make-up triefte, ist es das, dass mich verlangsamt? Dies muss eine Halluzination sein... Es muss eine sein... Es ist unwirklich... Aber warum höre ich die Schritte jetzt? Warum muss ich das Lied, das mir Angst macht, immerzu hören? Er sucht nach mir, er muss von meinem Alptraum kommen. Es kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Ich höre es, es ist näher und ich kann nichts tun, die Schwärze verlangsamt mich. Ich kann nicht mehr entkommen... Jetzt sehe ich sein Gesicht... Ich fühle Schmerz über mein Gesicht und Herz kratzen ...Dann. Nichts. Original:http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Circus Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang